


Claiming.

by Cassiopeia5493



Series: Winter Soldier/Reader Fics. [1]
Category: MCU, Marvel, captain america movies, the winter soldier - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Maybe dub con, that, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 00:45:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11956179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassiopeia5493/pseuds/Cassiopeia5493
Summary: First time writing a Winter Soldier fic, as in Bucky being Soldat.





	Claiming.

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing a Winter Soldier fic, as in Bucky being Soldat.

They had thrown you into the smallest, dampest and darker cell they had been able to find. On a good day you would be lucky if you a meal and half. On a bad day, and this were more common, there would be no food and you would end up delirious and hungry, fighting against unconsciousness.

Then things started to change slowly. You started to get two small meals not enough to satisfy your appetite, just enough for you to not starve to death. You could feel something was about to happen.

The door opens and the dim light coming from outside your cell makes you squint, you curl in the farthest corner of the room, trying to take as less space as possible. The agents come in and grabbing underneath your armpits, by now you know better than to scream and fight back. It will only make matters worse.

The agents lead you to a bathroom, where you to undress and shower under their scrutiny, the freezing water leaves you shivering even when you had enough of a mind to appreciate being clean.

Clean clothes are thrown at your feet, different to the ones you had been wearing before that resembled more a hospital gown than actual clothes.

You put on the sweatpants and sleeveless shirt, reveling the feeling of clean clothes on your body. The same agents come back and lead you somewhere that looks halfway between a training room and a hall, with cells lining the walls. The agents drop you there and you look around assessing your surroundings, but the room seems empty.

On the other side of the it there is an open door, not sure what you are expected to do you take a hesitant step towards it and the empty room in front of you. Your movements stop when you notice someone coming in through the open door, a man. From where you stand you can see the shoulder length, brown tresses of his hair, his height and his build. He is tall, freakishly so and big, you gasp at seeing his left arm, made of metal. Your instincts take over and you take a step back and stand with your back against the wall, taking a steading breath trying to remain calm but you can feel the panic gripping you, spreading all over your body. Suddenly, you realize a dark, damp cell is not all bad compared to the situation you find yourself into. You had heard stories about him, the Soldier some called him.

He probably does not have orders to kill you, something tells you, you would be already dead if he did, but you know if you try to fight your way out of this one is not going to end well, not that you had any knowledge in what fighting is concerned. This man, this Soldier, towered over you and, by the looks of him, was used to deal with trained targets. Taking you down would be easy for him. You had to find a way of getting pass him that didn't involve a physical fight.

Maybe if you could sprint past him, he looked heavy, heavier than you, so maybe if you can manage to stay out of reach enough to get to the other side of the room. You move slowly, taking a slow step forward just to be met with the Soldier mirroring your movements. Panic grips at you and you decide to run towards the door, there's no sprinting involved, no trying to confuse him, just a desperate attempt to get as far away from the room as you possibly can.

Obviously, it does not work. You find yourself colliding against his massive body, the impact knocking you to the ground, the air leaving your lungs. You look up and find him staring at you, a blank expression on his face, you start to push your self back getting away from him and scramble to your feet, taking several steps back, staring at his face and noticing his grey/blue eyes, and his slightly chapped lips. There is a small part of your brain that tells you he is incredibly handsome and you shake your head, trying to stay as far away of him as you can.

You start running again, this time to his left, but he stops you using his metal arm to grab around your waist, his metal fingers slip under your shirt and you shiver, while you try to get out of his hold.  
"Let go of me" You growl and start using your elbows to hit his ribs. You hear some huffing coming out of him and could swear it sounds amused, almost as if he was laughing at your attempts of freeing yourself.

The soldier lets you go and you turn to look at him again, you feel how rage takes over you. Everything that's happened to you comes rushing back at your mind and you scream, start hitting him both with open palms and fists. He doesn't seem bothered by it, something tells you he's dealt with way worse than an angry, untrained girl hitting his face. That is until you bust his lower lip and you find yourself pinned against the wall. His left hand around your throat, without squeezing, just keeping you against it.

He looms over you, his blue/grey eyes boring into you as you try to keep hitting and kicking him, consequences be damned, he parts your legs and uses his whole body to pin you to the wall. Still not a word. You keep struggling and trying to punch him and kick him. The Soldier uses his body to smother you against the wall, his hand still around your neck, making you tilt your head until you are looking at his face. There is a somewhat amused expression on his face.

Having him so close, crowding your space and limiting your movements is having a different effect on you. Yes, you are scared. Terrified, you know this man could kill you if he wanted you death. You are, also, aroused and the longer he stays that close to you, the harder you have to fight the urge to grind your hips against his body. Is almost as if he knows what is going through your mind, because he moves his hips just enough for you to know it is intentional. You use your hands to push him back, and he grips your hands pining them over your head and rocking his hips against you again. A barely audible whimper comes out of your mouth at the feeling of, what you assume, is his half hard cock. A part of your brain screams at you to not give into whatever this is, the other part is telling you to do so, to get as much out of this situation as you can. 

You try to move your hips against the Soldier's, but you find yourself effectively pinned against the wall, unable to move if he does not let you. A thrill runs through your body at the thought. There is a certain smugness on his face now, is sutil and you'd miss it if you were not this close to him, but you are. And you can see how beautiful he is. 

"You like this" His voice is deep and just above a whisper "I can smell it on you"  
You can't bring yourself to talk and the Soldier's left hand leaves your neck and starts a slow descent down your chest. You lower your eyes and see his metal fingers gripping the neckline of the shirt you wear, he rips the cloth with minimum effort and you stare at him wide eyed, his metal fingers brush lightly over your newly exposed skin and a shiver runs down your body, goosebumps raising on their wake and an almost imperceptible smirk creeps on his face at your reaction.

He pinches your nipple tentatively, as if waiting for you to swat his hands away from you, but you don't and he takes a step back, letting your hands fall to your sides "Strip" His voice is clear and soft, a slightly menacing edge to it.

You start by taking off the remains of your shirt and move to your sweatpants, pulling them down your legs and standing completely exposed in front of him. You move your hands to cover your body and he quirks an eyebrow, grabbing your wrists and pulling your hands away from your body "I want to see"  
You stand in front of him with your hands at your sides, his gaze unsettles and arouses you to no end. And you start to wonder if there's is something that has already been broken beyond repair inside of you. He cages you against the wall, again, and grabbing your thighs lifts you until your legs wrap around his waist, you try to move the hair out of his face, but the Soldier pins your hands behind your back.  
"Don't" 

He starts walking and you panic a little when he enters one of the cells, thinking he will leave you naked and cold in it. You start struggling and try to free your hands, but he just throws you roughly on the bed inside the cell and kneels in front of you, grabbing your jaw with his hand "Stop fighting"  
That enrages you and you start landing hits wherever you can reach on his body, he doesn't stop you and you realize it is because he is getting a length of rope out of one of the pockets of his pants, when you want to react is too late and he is, already, halfway into tying your hands together and you can't pull them free. After that he manhandles you into your knees, tying the free end of the rope to the metal bars of the bed. He puts his hands on your hips, his thumbs drawing soft circles on your skin and you keen under his touch.

You feel him moving behind you, until his head is between your thighs and he is pulling you down until your pussy is hovering just over his face. The Soldier's teeth sink on the flesh of your thigh and you cry out, your hands opening and closing but otherwise useless. He kisses up, towards your cunt and pulls you down by your hips, not giving you a chance to prepare. He delves right in, and starts eating you out like there's no tomorrow, his tongue bumping on your clit expertly, making you moan, you squirm on top of him, but he's focused on you. He purses his lips around your clit and starts flicking it with the tip of his tongue, you squeal and try to get away, but the Soldier's metal arm circles your hips and pulls you down on his face, securing you there and limiting your movements even more.

You feel his fingers teasing your soaked entrance and try, fruitlessly, to move away. One of his fingers enters you slowly, teasing, and his teeth scrape at your clit, sending a shiver down your spine. There's no name to cry out, he didn't give you one, so you scream in frustration and pleasure, earning a hard slap on the ass. There's a second finger inside you now, he curls them and brushes your g-spot, your walls clench around his fingers and the Soldier groans against your clit, the vibrations of his voice running all through your body, making you shudder.

The Soldier doesn't let up on his attention to your clit or the pace of his fingers inside you, making you cum hard over his face and around his fingers. Your legs shake and your toes curl while you try not to slump on top of him. He keeps going, even after you whimper and your eyes sting with unshed tears, the pleasure so intense that you end up coming two more times, sweat covers your skin and tears run down your cheeks. 

He moves from under you and releases the end of the rope tying you to the frame of the small bed, you slump forward, ass in the air and face on the mattress. You can hear the rustling of fabric, and then feel him behind you, his length brushing against your folds, you rock your hips back against him and he folds his body on top of you, his voice rough in your ear "You want this, yes?"  
You nod, eager, and rock against him again, a low chuckle escaping his lips.  
"Say it" He has a handful of your ass in his hand, grip so tight you can almost feel the bruises forming.  
"Y-yes" With that he enters you, carefully and swiftly, giving you a moment of pause before he starts a punishing pace that leaves you gasping for breath, you can feel the rough cloth of his pants against the back of your thighs and when he wraps his metal hand around your throat again and pulls you upward you can feel the leather straps and the buckles of his best digging on the skin of your back, he grabs your tied wrists and places them behind his neck, your back arching and ass pressing more firmly against his body as a consequence of your new position.  
He mutters in your ear, the words in russian, and then in english "You are mine now" you cry out again and he gives you a especially hard thrust "Mine"  
He keeps his left hand around your neck and with his right hand the Soldier circles your clit, your moans are low and husky, and you feel his breath on your cheek.  
His thrusts are harder now, your breasts bouncing and he grabs one with his left hand, pinching your nipple and it sends you over the edge quickly. Crying out and shaking' while he keeps pounding into you, after his own release. He bites down hard on your shoulder when he comes inside you, a few more thrusts hard and sloppy giving him away. 

The Soldier slumps forward and catches both yours and his weight on his left hand, and he uses his right hand to get your tied ones from behind his neck, gripping your waist firmly, but carefully, and turning you around before he sets you down on the bed, untying your hands and massaging your wrists.  
After a few minutes, he carries you back to the showers and washes you, drying and carrying you back to the small cell, where he wraps you on thin blankets and lays down with you, his body heat seeping into you as you lay on top of him, eyes fluttering closed.  
"Mine" You hear mutter once more before you fall asleep.


End file.
